fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Intonation
Intonation (イントネーション, Intonēshon) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Song Magic which specializes in altering and enhancing the physique of the caster. It is a special magic, as the caster has to be born with the affinity to using it. In essence, it cannot be taught, only discovered by the ones who possess it. But in return, it can also be used instinctively by screaming, singing or unleashing it through other kinds of vocal activity, but this depends on the caster. Description A peculiar Magic, Intonation relies on the vocal cords of the caster in order to be utilized properly. However, instead of relying on the creation of dangerous shouts which could crush their targets, the cords are used to produce a soft sound instead. While it is initially quite difficult to see how this Magic can even be effective in combat, the dangerous effects start to take place the instant the last tone has escaped the throat of the caster. Covered in a faint glow, the caster's body will instantaneously become a focal point for Eternano nearby. The aura constantly gathers Eternano with little resistance, which basically means the Eternano of the environment, and power up the user. While the user consistently powers up during the course of the next few minutes, the initial power-up grants the caster enough power to easily rival some of the strongest Mages who excel at physical combat. In truth, the activation of Intonation makes the caster ungodly powerful and easily allows them to overpower their opponents in both in terms of close combat and long-distance magical combat. When the caster has reached their maximum potential, which is estimated to be reached in approximately five minutes, their appearance will change even more. While they are to begin with surrounded by a glowing aura, the aura will intensify as the user absorbs more and more Eternano. In this process, the user's body will also become gradually more translucent, as will their clothing. Eventually, their entire being will end up looking like stained glass, although the caster will only be covered in glass of a single color. Bizarrely, anything they carry, including weapons, will achieve this hue. However, despite the fact that it looks relatively frail, the material is sturdy and hard to the touch. In that sense, the crystallization process is not entirely cosmetic, but also practical. However, it is noted that it is still primarily cosmetic, as the user is seldom touched by the opposing force when they enter this mode, due to the sheer power they are often granted. However, it should be noted that the power is also unstable and charging up fully can not only damage the caster afterwards, but also inadvertently deal massive damage to allies and the environment. Due to the fact that the environment's Eternano reservers are sucked dry, it will slowly decay and gradually become a barren wasteland. Because Intonation is akin to an overdrive, it is treated as a supportive magic instead of a strictly offensive one or a defensive one. This is not necessarily true, however, as Intonation can offer offensive spells to the caster. Regardless, one must take into consideration that the apparent offensive spells are only a product of the caster's augmented energy and physical strength, therefore also not spells per se. Despite this, many casters still choose to regard them as spells and gives these attacks names. In truth, it would be more correct to refer to them as techniques, as these attacks are devised by the caster self. But due to the fact that some incorporate their unique magical power into these techniques, it is not entirely incorrect to refer to them as spells. Due to the fact that the Intonation depends on the users, all Intonations are unique. This applies even right down to the activation of the mode. Certain users flat out scream whenever they enter this mode, while others can sing lovely melodies in order to activate their hidden potential. It should be noted that every caster is required to use their vocal cords to activate the Intonation phase and as such, it can be regarded as an enormous weakness. If they somehow lose their ability to use their voice, even temporarily, the caster will lose their greatest asset in combat. In the end, though, it should not be regarded as a great asset, but rather a last resort, due to the fact that it leaves the caster completely emaciated after using it. It should also be noted that Intonation cannot be cancelled once activated. One cannot simply resort to vocal activity to close the flow of Eternano in the manner which one opened it. Unfortunately the caster will have to wait until their magical reservoir runs dry and thus will remain powerless afterwards. However, one can release all the latent Eternano in a massive blast which will purge just about any opponent standing close by. Due to the sheer pain the user will experience during this process, it is not uncommon for them to scream loudly while they release all the energy. As a result, it is a common misconception to assume that the screaming is a part of the purging ritual. Spells Basic Spells Arpeggio (アルペジオ, Arupejio): One of the strongest attacks which Intonation grants the user access to is also one of the most basic. It is known as Arpeggio and is executed in a fashion where a first-time caster will be able to perform this move even without stating its name. In contrast to most magical abilities, its instinctual nature is thus a tremendous advantage. Due to the fact that it hardly depletes the magical reservoir of the caster, it can also be employed frequently in battles and skillful use of Arpeggio is usually what causes the caster to emerge victorious from long-lasting battles. Since Arpeggio can also be used in rapid succession, it provides the caster with the ability to pressure the targets who excel at close combat and deal potentially life-threatening damage to those who do not. In order to execute this move, all the caster is required to do is to swipe their hands either vertically, horizontally or diagonally. Following the movement of the caster's hand, long beam-like constructs of magical energy with an amount corresponding to the amount of fingers the caster possesses, usually five, will materialize. While these constructs may indeed look magical in nature, they are actually generated by the sheer strength now in the possession of the user, but are not entirely so either, as they are also slightly imbued with the sheer magical power surrounding the target. The result is a high pressure spell which can shred thick armor as if it was paper and snap some of the toughest magical alloys in two with extreme ease. It can destroy magical alloys due to the nature of the slashes, as they rip out Eternano from the artifacts, gather them and cause them to explode, thus dealing constant damage to anyone who is either wearing or wielding enchanted equipment. Since these explosions will happen constantly when the user is attacking the target, the pain will often distract the target, causing them to slip and allowing the assaulter to move in for direct damage. Despite the overwhelming power which this technique embodies, its range is rather limited and the slashes do not travel far. They can, however, be used to deter projectiles from striking the target as they destroy the Eternano which the attacks consist of, in addition to causing small explosions; effectively neutralizing all but the most powerful of Magic projectiles. Fortissimo (フォルティッシモ, Forutishimo): Due to Intonation's connection to sound, it is to be expected that those in the possession of this Magic will be able to execute a sound-based attack. While Arpeggio and Crescendo are powerful in their own rights, it is Fortissimo that is the true powerhouse of the most basic techniques. In a manner similar to how the caster unleashes their power and activates Intonation, the caster has to use their vocal cords to invoke the attack pattern. However, unlike Crescendo (クレッシェンド, Kuresshendo): Advanced Spells Pianissimo (ピアニッシモ, Pianisshimo): Al Niente (アル·ニエンテ, Aru Niente): Trivia *The concept of this Magic is inspired by Intoner Mode, which is featured in Drag-on Dragoon 3 by the Intoner sisters. *The names of the spells are all derived from musical terms. Category:Song Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic